


A Lady and her Cat

by Fugitoid101



Category: An American Tail (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fugitoid101/pseuds/Fugitoid101
Summary: Told from the POV of the Saloon Woman of Green River, and how she felt about going out West and happening across her pet cat.





	A Lady and her Cat

My name's Angelique Saunders. I came to New York from England because I've always wanted to see America. I came bringing only what belongings I had, but they were nothing compared to my most valuable treasure. My beloved kitty who I named Pussy-poos. I never went anywhere without him. Even on dates I would always bring him with me. My dates thought it was unorthodox to bring a pet on a date, but I didn't care.

But one night I woke up and found my cat had gotten out of my home. I was so worried about him being lost out on the cold streets of New York, hungry and frightened, wishing for comfort from my soft voluptuous bosom. And it couldn't have been worse timing. I was planning to go out West to the town of Green River tomorrow for a change of scenery. I had already made arrangements and couldn't take it back now. With much reluctance I had hoped my precious darling would survive out there.

I like many others took the train bound for Green River. It was a long ride, but I made time by thinking about my precious cat. When the train finally pulled into Green River, me and the rest of the passengers dismounted and went to check into our lodgings. Green River was a small town and nothing too special. But compared to New York it wasn't so noisy. I spent the day walking around town and getting to know the locals and other travelers. But the one place that caught my eye was the saloon.

I decided to go there the next day and found it was a lively place, there was all sorts of cowpolk, show girls, and other people there having fun. The drinks there were exquisite, but I made sure not to drink too much or risk waking up with someone I hardly even know the day after. I was invited by a cowboy to a table to play a game of cards. I looked at my hand of cards deciding on what move I should make, until suddenly something burst up from the floor in a brown blur. I threw my cards up in shock, but my look of shock changed into a look of pure joy. For there he was, my darling little Pussy-poos. I don't know how, why, or when he made it to Green River, but I didn't care. I was just so overjoyed to see him.

I'll never forget the equally shocked look on his face when he looked at me. Suddenly he turned and started looking like he was running away. I was afraid he was going to fall, so I quickly grabbed him and smothered him into my breast cooing his name, "Oh, Pussy, Pussy, Pussy, Pussy! Pussy Pussy! Oh, Pussy!" Suddenly in a pop, my cat slipped out and fell back down through the floor to who knows where. I sighed thinking I had lost him again, while I noticed the cowboy I was sitting with looked at me as if I had a problem. He got up and left looking like he didn't wanna be near me anymore. That was his loss.

Later on, as I enjoyed a drink I saw many of the saloon people scream and panic. When I saw the source of the commotion being a little mouse being chased by a big spider I too panicked by climbing up onto my seat while holding the bottom of my red dress up so none of the two would try and crawl up me. Then one of the cowboys pulled out a pistol and shot at the barrel of ale the two creatures climbed up on, and I could've sworn I heard the spider shout out, "Bugger Face!" suddenly the barrel of ale collapsed releasing its content, much to everyone's disappointment. That must've been some very good stuff.

When nighttime came, I left the saloon and returned to my lodging. I looked out the window knowing my beloved cat was still out there. Even though I was relieved he was alive, I dreaded what may happen to him. As dangerous as the streets of New York were, the West wasn't so peaceful either. He could be snatched up by a hawk, attacked by rattlesnakes or scorpions, but I knew if he was able to make it to this town in one piece, then I knew he would be able to survive. I spoke hoping he would hear me, "Goodnight, Pussy-poos. Mommy loves you." and with that I turned in.

The very next day, I spent the time looking around hoping to find my precious kitty, but I had no such luck. I even asked around, but no one had seen him. I had noticed plenty of other cats around though, but none of them compared to the adorableness of my darling Pussy. Then as the sun began setting, I knew it was time for me to catch the next train out of town and back home. I hated to once again leave knowing my cat followed me all the way here. But perhaps I had to face the music and that he wasn't coming back. I sighed while boarding the train. I took my seat as the train took off. As I lamented on the loss of my precious feline, I was brought out of my thoughts upon hearing someone scream "REVENGE!"

I looked over and once again to my shock, my precious kitty was outside a train window clinging to a mailbag the train had somehow caught hold of, "Oh, Pussy-poos!" I cheered with joy, as I quickly ran from my seat to the open window to pull him in to safety, "Come to mommy, darling!" I said, as I tried to pull him in, but for some reason wasn't easy. I suspected he was so frightened of falling he dug his claws into the mailbag. I was determined to save my cat so with all my might I pulled him into the train and held him close.

"There now, Pussy-poos. You're safe now," I soothed him, while bringing him back to my seat. I suddenly noticed he was dressed in a red suit and cape. I don't know where he's been, but this was not the attire befitting of my precious Pussy-poos, even though we currently matched in red colored attire, "Don't worry, Pussy, Mommy has a new outfit for you to wear."

So I began removing that garment of his leaving him a bare naked cat. For starters I covered his little tootsies with baby blue colored baby booties. Around his neck I placed a baby blue bow making him wear it like a tie, and finally atop his head I placed a baby blue baby bonnet. For some reason he refused to relinquish that monocle he had over his left eye. Despite knowing how it clashed with his adorable look, I reluctantly allowed him to wear it. I sat him down on a pink frilly throw pillow I had with me on my lap, "Oh, I'm so glad to have you back, Pussy. I was worried something had happened to you," I told him, "But you came all this way just to find me. You're so smart," I wrapped my left arm around his furry torso to hold him closer, "Well, don't you worry, honey. Because Mommy's going to take care of you forever and ever and ever!" I laughed with joy, as I patted his little head three times, before laying my hold hand on his noggin and ruffled it all around. My breasts shook with me, but I knew that's the part he especially liked about me.

I would never know how it happened, but I didn't care. All that matter was that I was reunited with my Pussy-poos, and as I promised him would take special care of him forever. And I knew he was just as glad to be back with me again.

_Or was he?_


End file.
